Mrs Dawn MasonCullen
by Dawn Mason-Cullen
Summary: This is the story that inspired my screen name. Be nice, but tell me what you think. Should I continue it? And yes, Cedric is from Harry Potter. It came from a fanfiction i read on . If you want to look it up, mail me.


Yes this story probably wont make any sence to you guys, but it was in my head at three in the morning and I just had to let it out. Please let me know if I should continue and don't feel afraid to shoot me down it it is really terrible. Just remember, I have feelings too!!

DawnM  
xoxo  
xoxo

Chapter 1: the visitor EPOV

She had been with us for a while now. If I hadn't experienced it myself, I wouldn't have believed our lives could have changed so fast. The day that girl showed up at our house was a day none of us would ever forget...

I looked up from the piano to a knock at the door. Weird, I hadn't heard a car coming up the drive. I checked my family's minds and they all seemed equally surprised. Cedric, not noticing the confusion emating from me, or Bella at my side, went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a young girl. She had pale skin and a light spread of freckles across her nose, which supported thick framed black glasses. She smiled and brushed her wavy brown hair out of her face. Her eyes were the deep brown of dark chocolate. "May I come in?" she asked a dazed looking Cedric. "Uh, sure," he said stepping aside to let her in.

She stepped past him and went to sit on the couch. I noticed she didn't even pause to look around the room. My family gathered in the room at human speed and watched the girl with wary curiosity. She seemed about fifteen or sixteen and was very tall. She was five' nine" and was obviously not done growing. I was the first one to break the silence. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?" I asked out of courtesy. It would be rude to just call out her name before she even told me what it was. It would probably scare her. I listened for her mental voice subconciously and was shocked when I didn't find it.

Her lips twitched at the edges like she was fighting a smile. "I know your name Edward. I know all of your names. My name is Dawn. I was passing through the town nearby and a friend of mine alerted me to your presence. I appologize for my unannounced arrival. It was very rude of me to catch you off guard like that." She looked around the room at my family and smiled again. It seemed to amuse her that we were all at a loss for words. Her eyes stopped on Jasper. She seemed to focus on him intently for a moment. She looked away smiling wider as Jasper's jaw dropped in amazement. I listened to it's cause. (I can't feel her anymore! How is she doing it! This has never happened! What has she done to me?)

Her eyes continued around the circle of vampires and came to land on Alice. I winced in preperation for Alice's reaction to not being able so see. I was sure she was about to remove herself from Alice's visions. Alice's eyes went unfocused and her brow furrowed. She refocused on Dawn and almost glared at the girl. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

Next she roamed around the circle searching for the last of the group with a talent. She stopped on Bella and I tensed in preperation for the thoughts I was about to recieve from her. I was dissapointed when she shook her head at me and smiled evilly. "I don't believe I have heard of Cedric though. The La Push indians nearby didn't seem to focus their thoughts to much on him. She said, turning to Cedric, who was still ogling at Dawn from the front door. She suppressed a laugh and motioned for him to come closer. He immediately obeyed her and smiled shyly as she took his hand and placed him on the couch beside her. "Hmmmm, He isn't one of you." she said after looking him over briefly. Then she said the last thing I expected her to say. "He smells different."

I heard a few gasps from around the circle. She looked away from Cedric suddenly, and focused on Carlisle. "You have a question you would like to ask?" she said. "Uh, yes. I was wondering what it is that you are, exactly. I can't figure it out. You don't smell human. You don't smell like a wolf. You definately don't smell like us. You seem to smell closer to Renesmee." I was suddenly wishing she hadn't gone to Charlie's to visit earlier today. She would have loved to meet this girl.

"I would think so. She would be the closest to my genetic code. She was born a vampire, therefore she and I have the most in common. I don't think I would smell like the wolves because I am a pure blood Breed Female. My family is one of the few that hasn't mixed with any humans or shapeshifters at all. I am a pure vampire. An ancient that has long been thought extinct around the world. Even the Voltori has no knowledge of my existence." she said.

Carlisle was shocked. "Then why would you so willingly give yourself away to people you don't know?" She smiled at him. "I know you better than you think. You and that female, Esme" she said pointing at her. "are mated. You are the head of this family." She turned to me. "You were the second to join Carlisle's family and you are mated to Bella, the mother of the half breed, Renesmee." She turned to Alice next. "You Alice, a psychic, are mated to Jasper, who feels and controlls the emotions around him." She turned to Rosalie. "You Rose, are the most attractive of the family and are mated to Emmett, the strongest fighter, apart from Bella who is still strong from her change." She addressed the whole family now. "You are vegetarians, only feeding on animals. You maintain a human facade in town and live as members of the community." she finnished with a satisfied smile.

"What do you know about the wolves?" I asked. She turned to me. "They are shapeshifters that change into their wolf form by harnesing the power of their emotions. Mainly anger. They must be direct descendants of the first shapeshifter in the tribe and they do not become wolves at all unless in the presence of vampires. Your presence has saved the shapeshifter line from dieing out. Because of you, their numbers have reached an all time high that is only overshadowed by the first generation of wolve's numbers. They instinctually shy away from you and see all vampires as their enemies. This was overcome when one of the tribe members, Jacob Black, developed a deep fondness for Bella. He was so attatched to her, he decided to accept her for what she was, even after she was to be turned. He then fell for Renesmee through a wolf process called Imprinting. He and his followers, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry seperated from the main group of wolves. This occoured because of the La Push pack's plan to destroy Bella because of the half human- half vampire spawn that was, at the time, in Bella's womb... Do you wan't me to list the Members of the other packs and their imprints, or was that enough information?" she finnished.

"I think we get the point. I was wondering, what is your talent? You seem to be able to cancel out our talents, but is that all you can do?" Carlisle asked. "It is not the only thing I can do, but if you want the whole list, we may be here a while. I can manipulate the talents of others, block them, borrow them, streangthen or weaken them, use them against their owner, there are many things I can do with them." "So you borrowed my mind-reading ability?" I asked. "No, I have the ability to read minds as well. My ability is deeper than yours and is closer to that of Aro than to yours, but I do not need physical contact. I can manipulate objects around me and my companions call me a collector." she paused, grimacing at a memory I could not see. "What is a collector?" Jasper asked. "I have the strange ability to copy the talents of those around me. The thing is, I streangthen the the power. It grows and changes to searve my needs better. The effect is also permanent. Once I have the power, I will always have it. I have developed the ability to call on and cancel my powers at will. If I do not wish to hear your thoughts, I won't. If I do not wish to see the future, by the way thank you for the talent Alice, I won't. The only thing I cannot turn off is my collector ability. It doesn't matter if I want your talent or not, I will get it. It can be quite annoying at times. I came accross a girl named Kate once. You know her. Her power is to shock people on contact. Everytime one of my companions touched me for the next week, they were sent to the ground writhing in pain. It was quite annoying. I finnally managed to turn the ability off, but my friends still hesitate before touching me." "Yes, I know exactly how they feel." I said, remembering Kate's attempts to hone Bella's ability with her shield. Dawn laughed. "Yes, I can see what you mean, though they didn't exactly expect what was coming as you did."  
"Great, another person who can walk around having weird silent conversations all the time." Emmett grimaced as he listened to half of our conversation. Dawn laughed. "I would think a few decades around Alice and Edward would be enough time to get used to it." Emmett scowled. "Guess not." We all heard when her stomach growled. We looked at her in surprise. "I live off of the blood of other Breed members, but I have not come of age yet, so I must still eat food. It is an annoying side effect of being under age." she explained. "I know exactly what you mean. It sucks to be underage." Cedric agreed, he hadn't stopped staring at her yet. "I don't believe the inability to use your magic outside of school is quite the same as unwanted bodily needs, Cedric." Rosalie said. "No, I understand what he means. It is hard not being able to use magic for everything when you grow up in a magical family. It is like my parents having super-human streangth and speed, when I can only move at regular speeds. It is quite annoying." She agreed. Rosalie scowled at her.  
(Should I make you something to eat dear?) Esme thought. It felt weird having her address someone other than me in her thoughts. "That would be wonderful, Esme. Thank you. You have no idea how long it has been since I have eaten a home cooked meal. My companions are not very skilled in that area." she smiled.  
"You speek of your companions, where exactly are they?" I asked. "I asked them to stay outside while I met you. They can be a bit intimadating..." she drifted off. "They may come in if they wish. We don't want them to have to stay outside." Carlisle offered. "If it is alright..." she seemed wary of our reaction.

A few moments later, an equally unexpected knock sounded from the door. This time, Cedric seemed to have no intention of getting it. Esme drifted in from the kitchen and went to the door. She opened it to reveal a group of six rather large men. I turned to Dawn. She seemed extremely embarrased by them. The men entered the house and went to sit on the floor at Dawn's feet. She blushed even redder as they forced Cedric to scrunch up at the opposite end of the couch.

They were definately intimadating. The smallest of the group was a great deal larger than Emmett. I picked out from his mind that his name was Ian. His brother was the largest and by far the most intimadating of the group. His name was Zsadist. (Say-dist) He had a large scar running from his temple to his jaw on the left side of his face. The next one I noticed was seemingly the most attractive of the group. He had even put Rosalie in her place. She glared at him from accross the room. His given name was Hollywood. (I can see why!) The next man was the most imposing of the group. He seemed to be the most experienced fighter and all of the other members (even Zsadist) kept their distance. His name was Wrath (rath). The next man had a seiries of tattoos up one of his arms. The hand was sheathed in a black glove. The others shot him a wary glance every few minutes. His name was Rhage (rage) and he seemed to have an anger problem. Wrath was keeping tabs on his emotions. The last man was by far the most ordinary. He was large like the rest and intimidating like the rest, but nothing really made him stand out. I moticed that the others looked to him before crossing the threshold into the room. His name was Darious and he was the leader of the group.

(THESE are your companions!) Dawn looked up from staring intently at her hands. "My family is very protective of me. I am the only pure blood Breed Female left. They are determined to keep me safe. Even if I CAN take care of myself." she said shooting Darious a glare. "So did you get your controll of emotions from Wrath?" I asked trying to ease the tension. Wrath gave me a pearcing look. "Yes he can and yes I did." She answered Wrath's question as well as mine. "So you read minds,do you, drone?" Wrath glared at me. "Wrath, he is not a drone! The Blood Faith War has been over for millions of years. They are people not drones. You need to start acting like it!" She reprimanded him in a sharp tone. We were all shocked when he flinched an apologized to me.

"At the beginning, the Breed were the ultimate race. We controlled the world and the humans did not yet exist. We have a failsafe in our blood. It lets us survive on the blood of animals, the most effective being human, but we are made to live on the blood of other Breed. A male and his mate must drink from eachother once a month at the least. Our own blood is what makes us strong. If you are Breed under the age of twenty-one, you can survive without blood but must eat human food. Once you turn twenty-one, your body cannot support human food and you are assigned a blood match. Your body goes through the change and if you survive, you and your blood match will drink from eachother until you mate. I don't have a blood match because I am only fifteen. My blood match has already been selected and when I make the change, I will meet him." She explained her race and answered the questions of all of my family members without a pause.

Chapter 2: shopping EPOV

I smiled as I thought about how much I had learned that day. It took us a while to adjust to the new information. It came to our attention that they had nowere to stay and we offered them a place with us. They were all on the third floor, down the hall from my old room. I noticed that when Dawn went into a room, at least one of her companions would follow her. I was surprised that it didn't bother her.

The day after Dawns arrival, Alice realized that Dawn had no clothes at all. I heard her scheming in the other room. She was planning on taking Dawn shopping. I wondered how she planned on getting around the six bodyguards that were determined to never leave her alone. I was surprised at Dawns reaction. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

DPOV

I knew Alice was planning some king of shopping trip today. I was up at four in the morning and in the kitchen before they knew I was awake. I made myself breadfast and ate as fast as I could. Sure enough, The instant I was done, Alice was standing in front of me looking as if she could barely contain herself.

"Alright Alice, let's go." I said. In an instant there were six very large vampires in the room. Alice jumped and scowled. (How are we supposed to get her in and out of girls dressingrooms with six very large men following us around!) she thought. I stood and looked Darious straight in the eye. "Only one." I said. He looked at me for a moment. "Three." He said. "No. One. You know good and well that I can take care of myself and having more than one will just make today more difficult. One." I said firmly. ".....Fine. Hollywood, go with her." Darious caved. Alice looked at me as if I had had just saved her life.

The three of us loaded into a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and headed down the long driveway. We arrived in Seattle in record time and were parked in the lot of the first mall we came across. Alice pulled me from the car and into the building. She took me from store to store loading Hollywood up with bags and boxes. What I found funny was that he seemed to be enjoying this as much as Alice. After a round trip at the mall we loaded all of my things into the car and went to the next.

Alice had loaded me up with clothes but had not gotten me any shoes or accesories. She took me from store to store getting Gucci and Prada and labels I couldn't even read. She loaded me up with purses and hats and sunglasses. We were leaving the third mall when I came across a store I just had to enter. Spencers was right by the exit. I pulled Alice into the store. We were assaulted by hard core Metal music as we entered. I looked to my right and saw a wall of clothes that Alice would kill me for wearing. Naturally that is were I headed. I saw a rack of ruffled plaid skirts in neon colors and covered in chains. I got three. I went to a rack of music and picked up albums from Muse, Paramore, The Black Ghosts, Collective Soul, Iron & Wine, Blue Foundation, Evenescence, and Seether. Alice looked appalled but I was happy. She payed for my things and got me out of the store before I could break anymore of her rules of fashion.


End file.
